starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Sith Covenant
Descended from a long line of Sith, the Covenant considered themselves the only true heirs to the Sith legacy. History At the end of the Cold War, one Sith Lord refused to re-ignite the war; Darth Martal. Along with a handful of followers, he left the Empire and vanished in the Outer Rim. Unlike other Sith, Martal had no interest in overthrowing the Republic. In his view, it was better to control the galaxy from behind the scenes than to take overt control. Instead, Martal created an organization based on stealth and the creation of chaos. As a result, the members of the Sith Covenant became masters at stealth. Even at the height of the Galactic Empire, the abilities of the Covenant ensured that Palpatine's Force-user hunters never found - or even sensed - them. Covenant War Finally, in 17 ABY, the Covenant began to expand their covert rule to the planets surrounding Roon, their ancestral haunt. With the amount of Sith appearing in the Galaxy, the current Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Obscurus, resolved to expand his powerbase for the seemingly inevitable clash with the other Sith groups - the Sith Order, the Sith Brotherhood and the Cult of Shadow... Also in 17 ABY, the Covenant began to expand their numbers aggressively, adding more and more low- and mid-ranking members in preparation for the coming struggle. Even so, only the original Sith and those few new ones to become Sith Lords ever learned of the Covenant, a safety measure in the event that their plans failed. The War of Darkness The Covenant was only briefly involved in the War of Darkness, fighting a battle against the Cult of Shadow on Chalacta, where Darth Obscurus faced off against Crix. Change in leadership During an incident on Kothlis, Darth Obscurus was killed. Darth Kabal resumed leadership of the Covenant, becoming the Dark Lord of the Sith. Locations *Camden - The Covenant controls several Senators here. *Kowak - The Covenant maintains a small training facility here. *Kothlis - The Covenant maintains a presence here, giving them easy access to the Bothan Spynet. For a while it also maintained a small training facility here. *New Cov - The Covenant has set up a small academy in the jungles here. *The Temple of Pain - A Sith Temple built on an asteroid in the Tascollan Nebula. *Rishi - The Covenant secretly controls several high-ranking H'kig. *Roon - The headquarters of the Covenant are located here, as are the Neophyte training grounds. Only those of Knight level and above know the location of the Citadel. *Ryloth - The Covenant has stripped both the ancient Sith Academy and the Consortium Palace located here, and have founded a new Sith Academy under the command of the Blackguard Jenruax. Activities The Covenant secretly controlled the Outer Rim Manufacturing corporation and the Black Shyrack slavers guild, as well as the Thyrsus Sun Guard and the Shadow Guard mercenary groups. They would later be the driving power behind the Sith Enclave. Hierarchy *'Dark Lord of the Sith' The Dark Lord of the Sith was the greatest and most powerful of the Sith Lords, and the acknowledged leader of the Covenant. The Dark Lord of the Sith usually took on a unique name preceded by Darth (ie, Darth Obscurus). *'Sith Lord' Sith Lords were the leaders of the Sith. They commanded swathes of lesser Sith during wartime and ruled through a governing body known as the Sith Council. Sith Lords used the dark side of the Force to inflict misery, suffering, and corruption. They were also tasked with preserving the lore of the Sith by passing all their knowledge on to their acolytes. While they did not enter combat as often as lesser Sith (preferring to use pawns, servants, or proxies), they were the most fearsome of the Sith as they were the keepers of the Sith's greatest secrets and wielders of its most potent sorceries. Sith Lords were the most powerful Sith (excluding the Dark Lord, of course), and usually had one or more apprentices serving beneath them. Like the Dark Lord, Sith Lords usually took on a unique name preceded by Darth (ie, Darth Kabal). *'Shadow Hand' The Shadow Hands were the most able servants of the Dark Lord of the Sith, trained and existing only to carry out his will. They took only his orders, and reported only to him. Like the Dark Lord and Sith Masters, a Shadow Hand usually took on a unique name preceded by Darth (ie, Darth Vheil). *'Sith Marauder' Some Sith Knights became so obsessed with honing their battle skills, that they became Sith Marauders. They were often responsible for the most brutal acts carried out by the Sith. Their training emphasized the aggressive use of a lightsaber rather than the Force. A Sith Marauder's berserk physical prowess was a dark side technique fueled by hatred, rage, and cruelty. Thus, most Marauders could duel an average Jedi toe-to-toe and win easily. Caring little for the subtleties of manipulating others and lacking a deep understanding of the Force, Marauders were often burdened with carrying out the wishes of the Sith Lords. The best Marauders were usually recruited into the ranks of the Shadow Hands. *'Sith Knight' Similar to Jedi Knights, Sith Knights were Sith who had completed their training as Sith Apprentices. Occasionally, they were allowed to take their own Apprentices. Knights were not allowed to use the Darth prefix. *'Sith Apprentice' Sith Apprentices were former Blackguards chosen to study under the tutelage of a more experienced Sith Knight or Lord. At this point, they were considered Sith, though they were still expendable. Despite appearances, the Covenant remained a small organization for millenia, numbering less than 10 Sith. Few outside those 10 knew that the Covenant existed. Even when the organization swelled in 17 ABY, did few learn of the Covenant. After the formation of the Sith Enclave, the Blackguards and the Neophytes were moved to Enclave control and became Sith Neophytes and Sith Initiates respectively. Chain of Command Sith Apprentice => Sith Knight => Sith Marauder / Shadow Hand => Sith Lord => Dark Lord of the Sith Prominent Members Dark Lord of the Sith *Darth Kabal Sith Lords *Darth Invide Shadow Hands *Darth Vheil *Darth Attera Sith Knights *Tol Reban Sith Apprentices *Daros Cairn *Katya *Kornil Vraen *Sienna Torr MIA KIA *Darth Obscurus - Dark Lord of the Sith Philosophy The philosophy of the Covenant is summed up by the phrase "power through conflict". They seek to sow chaos, unrest and conflict throughout the galaxy. The Covenant prefers to act through unknowing henchmen, and eliminates anyone who learns of their existence. The ultimate goal of the Covenant is to become the power behind the throne in the galaxy. By keeping the galaxy divided and dependent upon Covenant "favours", the Covenant will be the true rulers of the galaxy. The Code of the Sith : Peace is a lie, there is only passion. : Through passion, I gain strength. : Through strength, I gain power. : Through power, I gain victory. : Through victory, my chains are broken. : The Force shall free me. Credits Parts of this text have been copied from Wookieepedia Threads Older Threads *An Ancient Foe Returns *Shadow & Light: Chalacta *The Beast and the Shadowman Active Threads *Dark Schemes *The Enclave: Humble Beginnings Category:Dark Side OrganisationsCategory:Sith Organisations Category:Sith CovenantCategory:JagtaiCategory:Force-based Organisations